


Punk Percival

by Toxic_Luck



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: 5 feet apart because ones still a convict, Gen, its not meant to be a ship fic but if you wanna take it like that I cannot literally stop you, just some shenanigans really just two bros chilling in a police office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Luck/pseuds/Toxic_Luck
Summary: “Look the part?” Ramsey raised an eyebrow, “like a scene kid or somethin’?”“Or something, quite. I believe it’s called being punk.” Percy shrugged, flipping a page and starting to write again. “My father was up in arms about me dying my hair with a friend.”“You? Punk? Dyed hair? You gotta be kiddin’ me, Ms. Goodie-two-shoes. Next thing I know you’ll say you had long hair and started fights in school. Pfft, I’ll believe it when I see it.”
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Punk Percival

Paperwork was the boring part of being a cop, as far as Ramsey was concerned. Sure, it was always fun when he could walk around freely and do his thing. Help Percy with telling the real deal from the fake shit– it did occur to him that she perhaps had too much faith in people to be healthy and fell for people _“telling the truth”_ a lot more than she would like to admit. Paperwork though, was never interesting. He sat in silence as Percy also sat in silence and went through report after report by herself as he sat on the self-proclaimed Ramsey’s Rug– there was a rug under the chair he more often than not preoccupied– and didn’t do much. Maybe spin sometimes, drink juice or _juice_ , maybe have lunch, all while occasionally verbally poking Percy to see if she was in _“the zone”_ or not.

“Heya, Perce, I got a question for ya.” Ramsey hummed as he looked at the ceiling, leaning back in his chair. “What made ya think about bein’ a cop?”

“Oh, looking to right your ways and get into the law?” Percy glanced up from her work with a slight smile.

“Uh, yeah, somethin’ like that.” He shrugged and tried not to roll his eyes, kicking his feet up onto the desk. He waved his hand dismissively, “so?”

“Well, when I was a youth I was drawn to helping others. Of course, I didn’t particularly look the part. As an inscribed I felt a sense of duty to use my epithet to help others, make things easier for mundies. Joining the police force just seemed like the best option to help others, and now I do help others and thwart criminals.”

“Look the part?” Ramsey raised an eyebrow, “like a scene kid or somethin’?”

“Or something, quite. I believe it’s called being punk.” Percy shrugged, flipping a page and starting to write again. “My father was up in arms about me dying my hair with a friend.”

“You? Punk? Dyed hair? You gotta be kiddin’ me, Ms. Goodie-two-shoes. Next thing I know you’ll say you had long hair and started fights in school. Pfft, I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Very well,” she sighed and paused her work, “I’ll see if I have any yearbooks at home. I’ll get evidence for tomorrow.”

Ramsey’s couldn’t help but laugh, “uh-huh, good luck with Photoshop, cop.”

“Why would I need to Photoshop it? I said I’d get my old yearbook.”

Ramsey blinked before shaking his head, “I’m saying I think you’re gonna try and fake one.”

“Well that would be counterproductive, you know what fakes look like,” Percy furrowed her eyebrows, “that-”

“That was the joke, Blondie.” He cut her off, “though I guess we’ll both see tomorrow, yeah?”

“Right.” She nodded.

And the room lapsed into silence once more except for the noise of pen against paper as Percy continued her paperwork diligently. 

**-**

“Holy shit.”

“Language.” Percy chided, pushing the yearbook closer to Ramsey. “It’s not appropriate for a police station.”

“That’s you, like for real?”

“Of course, it says my name under it. Right there-” She pointed to the name under the picture- “Percival King.”

It was a picture of a young girl with long black hair with neon pink and blue streaks. Black lipstick, bold eyeliner with blue eye shadow. The only part of her outfit visible was the spike-studded leather jacket and black shirt under it. Looking closely, it was clear that the girl in the picture was Percy even if the name at the bottom wasn’t enough of a tip. Freckles, blue eyes, large blonde eyebrows, resting annoyed face, it all checked. Ramsey had to admit, Percy without blonde hair just seemed wrong in his mind.

“Yeah, yeah, I can read.” He waved her hand away, “huh. I didn’t know you had it in ya. Young Percy looks like a troublemaker.”

“I was,” Percy admitted, “though nothing close to, well, as you put it _crime-inal thinking_ was going on.”

Ramsey cringed a bit at that, “right, yeah. What made ya… take a scissor to it?”

“It wasn’t compatible for a police lifestyle, it took long to maintain and kept getting in the way.” She sighed, “sacrifices must be made sometimes to achieve your dreams.”

“Uh-huh, like a bowl cut?”

“It was a buzz actually,” She corrected, pushing some of her hair up, “I got attached to the undercut, though it has grown out since then.”

“You’re full of surprises aren't cha?” Ramsey smiled, “good on ya. Here I thought you were just like every other do-gooder copper.”

Percy smiled, “that’s a compliment, right?”

“Ding, ding, ding, right on the money.” 

She chuckled, pulling the yearbook back closer to her and closing it. “Then I guess we don’t need to keep the proof out.”

“Yeah.” Ramsey nodded, “why did you show me it anyways, I thought our relationship was strictly professional? No backstory monologue or anything, not that I don’t love embarrassing school stories.”

“Simple,” Percy shrugged, “no one in the precinct will believe you.”

“Why you-” Ramsey rolled his eyes with a huff. “Are you sure you’re not the villain here?”

“I’ll drop off the file to the chief then.” She giggled, standing up and leaving.

“No one believes me anyways! So there! Ha!” Ramsey yelled after her, sighing as he slumped back in his seat. “Ha… that’s actually kinda sad.”


End file.
